Souled
by savvyshipper
Summary: Taking place after Unsouled. Risa, Connor, and Camus have been on the run. While staying at the home of a family that's off on vacation, they decide to turn on the T.V. Nothing can prepare them for what they see. Turns out Camus isn't exactly alone in the world. ****There will be spoilers. As well as other characters making appearances****


**Hey everyone, Savvyshipper with a new story. So I've read the unwind series, and after I checked it out the fandom online, I wanted to help beef it up a little. So if you've read my other fanfictions, please know I'm working on multiple projects and might not be updating every week. To new and old people, please check out my other stuff on , and feel free to review and/or PM me about anything and everything. I really enjoy feedback, and would love to know whether you would like more chapters, or more on any couples.**

**As always, you all are my inspiration for writing, and I would've given up a long time ago if it wasn't for you all,**

**~Savvyshipper**

Cam, Connor and I silently stare at the television in shock. A girl, looking to be about my age, sits down across from the Tonight Show host, Magnus Mcgilligan. She gives the audience a small shy smile out to the audience. "I'm glad to be here, Mr. Mcgilligan" she says smiling back at him. "Oh you're too kind! Please, just call me Magnus" He booms, not just to her, but to the entire audience. Her shoulders relax as she deems the host not to be a threat. I've seen how she holds herself carefully, afraid to mess up. But it's not her shyness or her "kindness" that has us transfixed. It's her skin, her eyes, her face, her everything. Connor turns to Camus. "I thought you said you were the only one" he says, his anger boiling under the surface. Don't fight, I plead in my mind. They've done so much of that over the last few days. Too much. But Camus ignores him, staring at the screen, transfixed.

Her skin tones don't meet in the center of her forehead, like Cam. Her skin tones all meet at the center of her chest, right over her heart. They've purposely made her dress low cut, to purposely show where all her skin meets and meshes together. I don't know whether to be sick or to scream. How many kids is she made of? How many teens were unwound for her to be? Her hair is braided intricately, all the shades and colors all braided together. A blonde strand is loose, tucked behind her ear. But it's her eyes that are the most terrifying, and the most interesting. They start from the middle, from light gray, to ice blue, to cerulean blue, to a bright green, blending to a hazel and chocolate around the rims. They're beautiful yet unnerving at the same time.

The host begins asking questions. She answers them with a smile, but she taps her fingers against the couch in rhythm. Guess they couldn't make a perfect model. I'm still trying to digest the fact that after Cam, they've decided to replace him with a female version. "I love your dress by the way. Was it hard to find the perfect dress?" the host purrs his eyes glinting. "It's really hard to find a dress that complements all my skin colors" she says back, flashing the audience a smile as they laugh appreciatively. "So I know this is on everyone's mind: were you made from the same people as Camus?". There's silence for a moment. This question wasn't in the original statements. The Proactive Citizenry are going to get the host for this, and we all can feel the tension. She finally puts together the answer. "They were all Unwinds, but he and I are not related by parts, or really anything. We aren't family. In fact, I've never met him" she answers. But this is not enough for the host. "So do you think you and Cam were made for each other?" He asks. Cam goes white, and Connor blanches. I can't help but feel sorry for the girl. She's almost pitiful, and though she's realized he's not a physical threat, he sure is a threat to her survival as the new spokesperson.

Her smile is gone. Anger flickers in her eyes. The host is still smiling. He's trying to get her angry. "You honestly think just-" She stops fingers touching her lips, as if to silence someone, to silence herself. "Well of course it would be nice to meet Camus. But to say we would become romantically involved without the two of us meeting is a bit forthright, don't you say?" She directs the question at Magnus, but he ignores it. "Do you have personal thoughts? And if so what are they on unwinding?" He asks, but before she can answer, he fires another one "How can you live with yourself knowing kids were-

The cameras immediately goes black. The words _technical difficulties _marches across the screen. But we know better. Magnus Mcgilligan won't be heard from. Ever again. Connor and I share a glance. His horror mirroring mine. Cam stares at the screen, seeming to be searching for some sign. He stands up abruptly, his eyes flicking through a million and one ideas all at once. "There's something, something I missing!" he mutters under his breath, pacing the length of the room and back. "There's something!" His fingers twitch nervously. His eyes snap alight, and he jerks upright. "Morse code!" He shouts gleefully. WHat? "Shut up Camus" Connor growls. He looks at Connor, mildly annoyed then back at me.

"Risa, she was talking to me through Morse Code!" He says, his voice soft and excited. "Paper! I need paper to check I'm right" Connor begins to protest, but I hush him with a look. I get the paper from a small notebook that was hidden by the mess of the home owner's house we're currently.. borrowing. He closes his eyes, letting the memory flow through as he writes strange symbols. He opens his eyes when finished, and immediately gets to translating, his pen flying across the page. Seconds later: "I've got it!" He announces proudly as Connor looks sullenly on.

He spreads the paper as neatly as he can and the words stare up at us.

**_THEY ARE CREATING MORE OF US. THEY ARE UNMERCIFUL. THEY ARE COMING. _**


End file.
